you belong to us
by singergirl01
Summary: Big time rush was kidnap! Oh no, what are they going to do? What do these three want with them? Money? ...or is it not what they want with Big Time Rush, but of Kendall? Can James, Carlos, and Logan be able to protect Kendall from these men? Can they find a way out before it too late for Kendall? Will Kendall last that long, or submit to these creeps to protect his friends.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Okay, man," came a voice of a male, gaining the attention of the other two men that was also in the room. "Today is finally the day," the same guy said to the other two, who both smile.

"Really?" said the second guys out of the three, the first or 'leader' of the guys nodded his head yes.

The third guy of the three just lick his lips at what he knew was finally going to happen today. "Finally! I was starting to think it would never happen," third said, gaining a agreeable nodded from the second guy.

The first guy just smile bigger "well today is the day…" grabbing cars keys, as he walk toward the door "…lets go get ourselves a pops star," turning to them as he walk though the door, toward a black van that was in the drive way.

The other two nodded their heads at each other, stood up, grabbed their bags, and walk after their leader. They couldn't wait for what was going to happen today.

"Ugh! I'm sooooooooo tired," Carlos whine as he fell onto the orange couch. Carlos was lay out onto his stomach, face plat into a pillow "I could just sleep here forever," he said, but hard to hear with his voice being muffle by the pillow.

James came over moving aside Carlos legs to make room for himself, as he plop also on the couch "you, and me both buddy," heaving a heavy sigh, as he was finally off his feet. "I mean really what was Gustavo problem today anyways?' James ask recalling how Gustavo yelled at them all day when the got to the studio for now reason. Carlos at that question turn his head toward James "who knows,' he said before turning his head back so his face was once again buried in the pillow.

"Gustavo just stress what with the concerted tonight," Logan told them from the kitchen, before opening the fridge, and grabbing a water bottle. Logan just heard two groans coming from the couch, the smart one just rolled his eyes.

At that moment Kendall came into the room from his and Logan share bedroom, as he walked not taking his eyes off his phone as he spoke "guys, Kelly just text me saying to come back to the studios to work on some songs before tonight," he told them shutting his phone. He heard a annoyed sigh coming from Logan, and two tried groans coming from Carlos and James. "Come on guys," he said trying to cheer them up -key word try- as he clapped his hands together "just think after tonight we have two week break from all this," that earn him three sighs in the room.

Going over to Carlos he patted the boy on his head, or helmet really "come on lets go," as he walk toward the door. Logan following after him, and James and Carlos whining as they two follow out the door.

After walking out of the Palms Woods they saw a limo waiting for them, with a guy in a limo outfit holding the door open for them.

"Hello, sirs," the limo driver bowed his head as each of them got in. However as Kendall was the last to get in he couldn't help but a shiver run down his spin, looking at the limo guy he saw him giving him this weird smile. "Good day sir," the limo driver said still giving Kendall that creepy smile. Kendall nodded his head, before realized something "you're not our normal driver," Kendall said giving him a question look. The driver just smile bigger "your normal driver is _sick_," he said with this look in his eyes at Kendall. Kendall nodded his head, but something in his guts told him that something wasn't right. However before he could question more to this guy he heard his friends calling him to hurry up already, or they would be late, and also James yelling about how they didn't need Gustavo yelling at them more today. Giving the guy one last look he got into the limo, not even seeing the look, or smirk on the guy face, as he close he door behind them.

**A/N: hello it is I singergirl01, and I am back with a new fanfic story. I know I still have like others that not yet, but I just can't help myself when a new story idea pops up in my head. I been dieing of writing a fanfic of big time rush! I finally had some free time to do it cause I been busy with school, but also work… yes I got a job. I also have tests coming up so I have to study, but hopefully I will find some time next week when I'm on spring break to update my other stories as well. I know a lot of you are just DIEING to know what will happen next in "the boy that ever demons wants" and "my wish" so trust when I say they're going to be the first two I update when I get a chance. **

**ANYWAYS TILL THE NEXT CHAPTER MY LOVES~~~**

**Please review!**

**Oh! I almost forgot I wrote a short story for this contest and I won! Thought share that also! And also if anyone as any ideas they like to add for any of my stories I have so far fell free to message me or leave a comment of it I would love to hear it! **

**Byezzzzz! Singergirl01 out! Peace! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The ride to Rocque record was just like any other times; James was reading one those lame teen magazines, Carlos was eating a corndog -where he got it no one had a clue- and Logan was reading some science book. However something was off looking up from his book Logan saw that Kendall was being quiet… too quiet. Usually when they was in the limo Kendall would be talking to at least on of them, or playing on his phone, but this time Kendall was just sitting there looking out the window. Logan already knew what was going on Kendall was thinking, and when Kendall thinks -especially like that- something was wrong.

Placing his book down to his side Logan ask "are you alright Kendall?" and as soon as those four words left Logan mouth both James and Carlos stop they was doing, and turn their attention to Kendall.

Kendall however just kept looking out the window "yea…" he said with a sigh, which only worry the other three more.

"Kendall what wrong?" James was the next to ask wondering what was going on with their youngest member of the band. Kendall sigh again before taking his eyes off the moving outside, and facing his friends.

"Nothing really… it just," Kendall said before sighing again "…it's just I have a really bad feeling something going to happen," he finally told them.

Carlos was the next to speak "why you say that?" finally done eating his corndogs "what brought this on?" becoming more worry as well. All three them learn that when it come to Kendall have a bad feeling 50% of the time he was right.

"I don't know really," Kendall told them before looking back at the window. The other three saw Kendall eyes widen when he look back, wondering why they too look out the window only to be shocked as well.

"Dude, this isn't the way to Rocque records," Carlos almost yelled. However before anyone of them could tell the sub limo driver they had stop with a jerk making all four of them fall from their seats.

"Ow…" Logan mumble as he rub his head, as the other got up as well. "Is you guys okay?" Kendall ask making sure none of them was hurt. Getting of "yes," and "man that it hurt," from them he sigh in relief. Turning to the glass window that separate them from the driver Kendall began to bang on it "hey! What going on?' he yelled toward the guy.

However instead of the window rolling down both the limo door open on each side of them, looking to the left they saw a guy with brown hair, and gray eyes, and a scar running down his right cheek, he was giving them this creepy smile as he blocked the door way. Looking to the right they saw two man one guy with long black hair that was pull in a pony tail, with hazel eyes, and was smoking a cigarette in his mouth. The guy behind him was the guys sub limo driver he was bold head, had a go t, brown eyes, and because he was smiling creepily at the they could see that he had one gold tooth.

All four of the guys was scared having no idea what was happing, and who was these three guys.

"Who are you?" Kendall ask the three guys that was blocking their way out of there "what do you want?" all three guys look at him when he spoke, and Kendall did not like the look in their eyes.

James, Carlos, and Logan also saw the look that those guys was giving to Kendall, and they didn't like it one bit. Before either one of them could speak the guy with the pony tail spoke up.

"While we are here for you cutie," he said with a smirk toward Kendall, the guy behind him wink at Kendall also. A shiver went down Kendall spin, this was bad!

"Hey, creeps leave Kendall alone!" Carlos yelled getting in front of Kendall, James and Logan did the same as well, they all didn't like where this might going if they didn't get away from them soon. A glare was sent to each of them by the three creeps.

"Tyler, can we just kill those three already, and take cutie here?" the dude with the brown hair ask to the pony tail guy. The boys eyes widen at that, but before any could say something the guy Tyler shook his head no "sadly we can't Jack, we need them," Tyler told Jack guy. The boys could here a huff from the brown hair guy. "Jack, you and Greg grab those three," Tyler said pointing at James, Carlos, and Logan before stepping aside to let the Greg dude by.

Jack grabbed Logan by the arm, while Greg grabbed both James, and Carlos also pulling all three of them out, and away from Kendall. All three of them was kicking, and pushing with all their might to get away from these guys, but sadly it was no use they was to strong for them. Before they knew it they was thrown into a black van, with the door shut behind them.

Kendall on the other hand was still in the limo, when his three best friends was pull away from him he try to attacked them trying to help his friends, however Jack just push him back into the limo locking the left door. Now it was just him and the leader of these guys Tyler, who was still smirking at him. Kendall was scared, but more mad cause these guys took his friends from him "let them go you creep!" he yelled throwing himself at the leader hoping to throw him off grad, so he could get to his friends, save them, and get the hell out of here. But at least it didn't go that was, when Kendall did that the guy just step aside, grabbed Kendall by his wrist, and pull Kendall against his chest. Kendall eyes widen as he was face to chest of this creep chest. Struggling as must as he could to break free the guy had a strong grip on him "let go!" Kendall said through grinned teeth, but yelp as he felt the man hand grab his butt, making a blush come to his face. The man smile he like the sound of Kendall little yelp that he just made, and knew he had to make him do it again when they got back. Before his mind could wonder any fewer to what he and his pals was planning on doing to the beautiful blond, he reach into his pocket with his other hand -that wasn't resting on Kendall bum- and pull out a white cloth.

"Don't worry angel," he said bring the cloth to Kendall mouth, Kendall eyes widen more he knew what was going to happen next and he didn't want that on bit. But before he could even try to break free the cloth was pressed to his mouth, Kendall could already feel himself becoming sleepy, and before he knew it he was out like a light.

Tyler smile as he watch Kendall pass out into his arms, throwing the cloth aside, he pick Kendall up bridle style as he walk toward the front of the van, opening the door, getting in, and shutting once again. Tyler lay Kendall with his head on his lap, while the rest of his body lay on the back seat. Looking up he saw Jack looking back at Kendall "aww he so beautiful when he sleeps," Jack said not taking his eyes off the sleeping Kendall. Tyler nodded his head "yes, and he finally ours," he said to the two guys with a smirk, who also had a smirks on their faces as well.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Hey!" James yelled banging his fist on the van door "let us out!"

Carlos join in next "where you taking us?" he yelled also banging one of the walls of the van.

Both James and Carlos was yelling and banging on the van, Logan on the other hand was trying to keep clam, and finger out a plan. However it was kind of hard to do when your two best friends are yelling, Logan was about to tell them to shut the hell up. But before he could open his mouth a window from the front rolled down, showing and very pissed off Tyler behind it.

"Shut the hell up! You're going to wake blondie here," Tyler told the three other boys they had kidnap.

All three of the boys eyes widen at that, Logan was the one to speak "what did you do to Kendall?!' he all but yelled. They did not like that their leader of their group was not with them, and was with those three creeps up front.

Tyler just smirk "that none of your business…: he said before looking down for a second, the guys saw him give a tiny smile, before looking back at them with a glare "…now keep it DOWN!" and with that said the window was once again shut.

"No! What you do to Kendall!?' Carlos said banging on the close window two time, before the pony tail guy bang on it back yelling "shut up!"

They was all quite for a while all worry about the same thing, all worry about their leader, best friend, little brother Kendall Knight, and all wondering what did they want with him?

**X**

"KELLY!" Gustavo yelled, as he walked into the recording booth "where are the dogs?"

Kelly gave him a rise eyebrow, looking most very must confuses "there not here yet?" she asked looking at her phone "I texted Kendall to tell the guys to come back like… 20 minuets ago," she informed him. Gustavo gave a confuse look as well now "20 minuets ago?" he ask making sure he her heard right, who in return nodded her head "they should have been here by now. Call them and see where the dogs are," he told her before walking out.

Kelly nodded her before texting Kendall.

**X**

"what was that?" Greg ask glancing in the back before returning his eyes on road with a tiny smile on his lips, as got a glimpse of the still sleeping Kendall on the back.

Jack was the next to look back "yea…there it is again," looking around to find it only to turn back to the two in the back "I think it coming from angel pocket," he told Tyler pointing toward Kendall pocket that the sound was coming from.

Tyler nodded his head before removing his hand that was petting Kendall hair, and placing it inside his pocket to find Kendall cell phone, what looks like he received a text which was where the sound was coming from. His hands tighten around the phone "damn!" he cussed earning Jack to turn back around "what is it?'

Tyler took a big breath before letting it out, as he tried to clam down "it seems we forgot about their phones," he told them before rolling the window down, and tossing the phone out the window. "As soon as we get back we are taking their phones," he told them. Before he could place his hand back onto Kendall head, Kendall started to move making known he was begin to wake up.

"Is he waking up?" Greg ask hearing Kendall move in the back 'I thought he was support to be out till we got there," keeping his eyes on the road.

"He was," Tyler told them, as he watch Kendall eyes slowly open.

**X**

"What going on!?" all three boys in the back jump at the sound of Kendall voice. "No, need to get scared cutie," the voice that belong to Jack said.

"Kendall?" James called out hoping their friend would hear them "James? James are you okay? Logan? Carlos?" Kendall called back.

Logan was the next to call out "we're okay Kendall," he said before being cut off by another voice "shut up back there," follow by a hit to the window that separate them from Kendall.

"Don't yell at my friends!" they heard Kendall yell at the guy, before hearing movement following after.

"Hold still will you," Tyler said trying to hold the squirming Kendall "you're going to hurt yourself," as he got a hold of Kendall making him sit in his lap, with his arms holding Kendall arms against his side.

'No! Let go of me!" Kendall yelled trying to break free of the man grip on him.

"Kendall!" all three boys yelled hearing Kendall yelling, staggering "leave Kendall alone!" they started to bang on the window once again.

"SHUT UP!" all three of the kidnappers yelled making all four of the boy band stop what they was doing, Kendall sat still in the leader lap- much to his dismay- and Logan, Carlos, and James stop their banging and yelling.

"Now, you three in the back keep quite, and you cutie…" Tyler told them with a low growl lending in closely to Kendall ear "…you will sit quietly right here unless we said other wise, or else your damn friends going to go to their graves a little early, and you don't want that do you?" saying quietly, but not to quite for the boys in the back couldn't hear him, he smirk as he felt a shiver go up Kendall spin who also shook his head no. "Do you understand blondie?" he ask giving a soft kiss to Kendall neck earning a gasp from the blond. Kendall nodded his head yes "what was that cutie can't we didn't really hear you," glancing at the other two up fount who was smirking.

"Yes," Kendall finally whisper, not wanting to get his friends hurt because of him.

"Kendall! don't do it," Carlos yelled following by yet another banging that came with it. They couldn't believe what they was hearing, Kendall was willing give himself up like that just for them… sometimes they wish Kendall would stop being the hero for once, cause if any of them need help right now it Kendall himself.

Without Kendall seeing Tyler reach his hand over to his car door, and pressed a button.

The banging in the back stop as a window came down, and they could see Kendall trap on that pony tail guy lap "Kendall!" James yell reaching out trying to get Kendall away from that bastard, but in stand of touching Kendall his hand only touch glass. "What the? Hey! What going on?' James yelled trying to push the glass out of the way.

Logan came up and also touch the glass "Kendall?" Logan call out in his normal voice, but by the look of it Kendall didn't hear him "one way mirror… that bastard!" Logan told them earning a confuses look from his friends.

"What that Logan?" Carlos ask not knowing what it mean. Logan let out a sigh "it a mirror, however with this mirror we can see and hear them, but Kendall can't," he said sadly glancing at mirror, still seeing Kendall in Tyler lap.

Both James and Carlos didn't like the sound of that at all, but before they could voice their thought on it they heard the gasp coming from the other side of the mirror.

Turning around to see what was happing their face darken at what they saw. On the other side of the mirror they saw as Tyler was slowly started to kiss up Kendall neck, and by the look of it Kendall was trying heard not to shiver from the action.

"That bastard!" Logan yelled letting his anger out "how dare he do that to MY Kendall!" he yelled again before realizing what he just said. Blushing looking away from the mirror and looking back a fourth from James and Carlos. 'I… I mean…" Logan stumble out but stop when James lifted his hand up "it cool man we understand," James told him giving a small smile, "yea you love Kendall, we know," also giving a small smile to Logan, and sharing a glace with James. Looking from James and Carlos his eyes widen "are you to together?" he ask them, gaining a nod from the two he smile also, before once again frowning from the sound of Kendall voice.

"No, please stop," Kendall called out making all three boys head snap back, to only see red before their eyes. On the other side of the window Kendall was on his back, with Tyler pining him down.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Kendall don't do it," was the last thing Kendall heard from the back, before everything got quite. Kendall didn't like that at all, once again Kendall try to get out of the pervert lap. However Kendall stop as he felt Tyler start placing kisses up and down his neck, making him gasp from the action.

Tyler smirk like what he got from the blondie, he could feel Kendall trying hard not to shiver from his action. Looking upward with his eyes to meet Greg, and Jack looking back as well smirking, they was enjoying the show.

Kendall let at a small whisper, as Tyler hand began to rub up and down his thigh. "Please… stop…" Kendall whisper once again trying to move out from his lap. However Tyler would have none of that, looking up sharing a knowing smirk and glance with his pales, who nodded their heads in understanding.

Before Kendall knew what was happing he felt himself being move from the lap, and being roughly push down by the pony tail guy. Eyes widen Kendall started to wiggle trying to loosen the guy grip. However that seems to make it move enjoyable for his captures, smirking bigger "you're so cute like this blondie," Tyler told him "don't worry blondie you'll get use to being like soon," he told Kendall, making Kendall stop wriggle and stare even more wide eyes at the man. Jack lick his lips at the sight he was watching "you'll be on you back a lot with us babe," he inform the blonde just thinking about that made him hard, and Jack knew he wasn't the only one either, with the way Greg growl after he said it, and the look from Tyler was giving to Kendall.

Kendall didn't like what he just heard and before he knew it he yelled out "no, please stop!" of his mouth.

"We are here," came Greg voice, as the car pulled to a stop in fount of this house. Tyler nodded his head before getting up from Kendall, and as soon as Tyler got up from Kendall, Kendall slowly sat up to look out the widow so he knows where they was.

They place was cover with trees, with one house that was in the middle of them. Now the house wasn't old looking, but was like a rich house either, it was just a normal looking lake house. **(Not going to get into deletes with the house just know it a like house) **looking around he could hear birds flying by, animals running along, and could smell lake water. All in all this was a pretty peaceful place to go away for awhile, if it wasn't for him and his friends being kidnap, he would enjoy this place.

"Go get his friends I'll handily blondie here," Tyler told the two, as he open his side of the door. Greg nodded his head, while Jack groan in disappointment before they left. "Come on," Tyler said grabbing Kendall by th arm, and pulling him out.

Kendall open his mouth to say something, but close as the voices of his friends reach his ears.

"Hey! Let go of us!" James yelled as he was being pulled by Jack, Greg had grab both Carlos and Logan who was also struggling to break free of their kidnappers grip.

"Guys!" Kendall called out trying to reach them, who had stop their struggling when hearing Kendall voice as the all call out "Kendall!" However Kendall didn't even take one foot step, before being pulled back by Tyler chest.

"Don't even think about it cutie," he purr into Kendall right ear, earning a shiver to go down Kendall spin, and three death glare from his friends.

Kendall try to push away from him, but to no use. Then before Kendall knew it he was lifted up in Tyler arms bridle style, walking toward the house.

"Put him down!" Logan voice called out with a "Kendall!" from both James and Carlos as they two was being pulled to the house.

Walking up to the fount of the house didn't take long, however was most annoying with the yelling, and struggling the four boys was making. Placing Kendall down, and taking a good grip on Kendall upper left arm, Tyler began fishing for the keys to open the door. Finally finding the keys, he unlock the door, and open it.

All four boys froze at the sight that greeted them, they couldn't believe what they saw. They was in the fount room of the place, and on a wall that was in the middle was cover in pictures. However all the pictures that was on the wall was of Kendall Knight, some what look like from concerts, interviews, posters from magazines -with Logan, Carlos, and James cut out. But most of the pictures was of Kendall at the Palms Woods; walking the park, hanging with his friends, by the pool, and even him in 2J either talking with his mom or sister, playing games with his buds…. And sleeping.

Looking at the pictures Kendall was wide eyes and pale even more scared then before, while his friends was scared as well, but also really pissed off. They was in their apartment! Their home! How the hell happen? Also how long have they been stalking Kendall?

"Do you like it?' Tyler voice purr into Kendall ear making him jump back out of his thoughts, Tyler smirk.

"We've been watching you for a long time blondie," Jack told with a wink toward the blonde.

"You're really cute when you sleep," Greg added in giving a creepy smile to Kendall way.

Kendall stared in shocked.

"You prevents!" Carlos voice yelled out turning the attention away from Kendall, after seeing the scared look on his blond friend face.

Jack growled at the older boy before facing the 'boss' of the three "can we please just get rid of these three?" he ask making a annoying look on his face "I thought we was only getting angle anyways. Why these three?'

"Because as much as I hate those three as well Jack, with them we can use them to get sweet cheeks here to do as we say," Tyler told in a 'duh' way. "Now then lets take cutie, and his friends to where they will be staying from now on," lifting Kendall back into his arms, earning a yelp of shocked from the blonde, with his three friends being dragged toward the place they will be staying from now on.

**A/N: HEY! Enjoying the Big Time Rush story so far? I know I am with writing it! Anyways tomorrow I'll be updating either my story the boy that every demon wants, or my wish don't know yet. I really hope I can update both, but if not I will update one them tomorrow and the next Saturday or Sunday. I would have update them sooner like a plan, but I had to work so far all week -_- I been working all my spring break so far witch totally sucks! Tomorrow is my first day off too. And Saturday I have to go take the ACT test so bleh! anyways I hope you like this chapter.**

**TILL THE NEXT CHAPTER~~~**

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Kelly!" Gustavo yelled for his assistant from his office looking really pissed now. It been almost over an hour since Kelly texted Kendall, and still the dogs haven't shown up. He was getting pissed… and a little worry also. What if something happen to them? Or was he just being over worrying, and those dogs just goofing around somewhere.

"What?" Kelly walking into the room looking very much annoyed "what is it now Gustavo?" she ask coming in fount of the desk.

"Where are the dogs?" he ask her earning the annoyed look on her face to be replace with one of worry.

"Have they not come by yet…" she ask slowly "…at all?" when Gustavo only shook his head, Kelly brought her phone out dialing "I'm calling them right now."

**X**

"What the?" Greg said hearing a ringing sound coming from James pocket, as they came to a door. Tyler growled under his voice, before pushing open the door showing a room with three beds in them. "Their phones," Tyler simple said as they brought the boys into the room, and shutting the door. Still keeping an hold of Kendall as he place him down "phones. Out. Now." looking very well pissed as he said that, because if James phone hadn't gone off when it did they would have comply forgot… again.

All three boys hesitated before going into their pockets, and pulling their phones out, heading them to Greg and Jack.

Kendall also began to pull out his phone when he realized that it wasn't in his pocket where he lift it "we already took care of your phone babe," Jack told the blonde with a smirk on his face, not taking his eyes off the blonde.

"Greg, you and I are going to get rid of these," Tyler said taking his grip off Kendall arm- who quickly walk toward his friends once his arm was free- and walking toward the door. "Jack you stay here with beauty, and his friends make sure they don't do anything," Jack smile at that nodded his head yes, as the door shut be hide Tyler and Greg leaving just him and the four boys.

"Well it looks like it just us," turning his attention to the boy band. Kendall was about to step forward to try and protect his friends, however before he could James, Carlos, and Logan move in fount of him in stead.

"Guys what are you doing?" Kendall whisper to his human shield friends "you should get be hide me," trying to move around them to do just that, but was by Logan arm coming to stop him.

"The only one that need to be protected is you, Kendall," Logan told the blonde boy.

Kendall open his mouth to say something but was cut off by Carlos "stay away you creep!" he yelled toward Jack who was walking to them.

Jack narrow his eyes at the three boys "move!" he order them, but did no good as they still stay in fount of Kendall, Jack was getting piss.

Kendall saw the angrier that was coming off Jack. Worry for his friends "guys get be hide me before you get hurt," he told his friends once again moving around- not the side where Logan was- but was stop by this time James' arm. "James move," Kendall wasn't trying to sound angry he was just worry for his friends. If anything Kendall was scared for not only for his friends, but for himself. How would you feel if you found out that you was stalked by not just one creep, but THREE! And who knows how long they did that either, being in his home. So Kendall was beyond scared he was freak out! However Kendall couldn't let his fear show, his friends was caught in this kidnapping. Kendall had to put his fear be hide him, and protect his friends even if it mean giving into these creep then so be it.

Kendall try once again to move around James arm, so he could protect his friends "Kendall, just stop trying to be the hero for once, and realized that you need to be protected for once!" James snapped at Kendall making Kendall stop, and staying where he was.

James didn't mean to sound so harsh like he did, but h just couldn't let Kendall just give in like that! Kendall was in danger right now, those creep didn't want big time rush… no they wanted just Kendall. And seeing all those pictures earlier when they walked into this place, he just knew the danger lever just went up some. James also didn't like how in the room they was in had only three beds to it… that just didn't feel right with him, and he could tell that both Logan, and Carlos was thinking the same thing.

Before anymore could be said they heard a beep noise coming from Jack. Jack groaned knowing what that meant, walking toward the door he turn back "next time we are going to have that sweet ass of yours cutie," he gave a wink toward Kendall- sending a shiver down Kendall spin- and walking out.

The three boys had a glare at Jack as he left, hearing a click meaning the door was lock, before turning to Kendall.

Kendall was pale after what Jack just said before leaving. Taking a deep breath before facing his friends who all had a worry look on their faces toward him.

"Are you okay?" Carlos ask his blonde friend- trying hard to stay clam- as he, Logan, and James move their friend to one of the three beds to sit down on.

Kendall did just that "…yea…." he told them trying to pull himself together "…are you guys okay?' he ask.

"Kendall we are fine, you're the one that need to be worry about," Logan said gentle as he sat down next to Kendall. Before Kendall could respond Logan spoke again "Kendall, just lay down, you need sleep," Kendall just nodded his head, before doing just that. However stop to look at Logan "…can you lay with me?' Kendall ask Logan. Logan gave a small smile, nodding his head, and moving so he was upright, as Kendall head lay on him. Before any of them knew it Kendall was fast asleep. All three boys look up at each other, worry looks on each their face they all agreed though their eyes, they was going to protect Kendall, and get the hell out of their.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"What the hell is it!" Jack yelled as he walk into with a slam of the door behind him. Both Tyler and Greg turn their heads at their friend "what the hell wrong with you?" Greg ask Jack, as he sat down. Tyler didn't answer, just mumble something to himself. Greg just rolled his eyes, before going back to the boss, as he spoke. "So what the next step?" he ask Tyler, waiting for what the order was.

Tyler didn't answer as he sat at his seat, thinking it over what to do. Thinking it over, before looking up at his men smirking "simple, we use blondie friends against him," he told them Greg nodded his head in understanding, Jack no so much. Sighing at Jack stupidest "sweetheart doesn't want his friends to get hurt because of him, and he will do anything to protect them…" he told them- Jack finally understanding- looking at them as they too smirk at that idea "…anything."

**X**

Everything was quite with the guys. Both James and Carlos was sitting on one bed together talking quietly, not wanting to wake Kendall- was still fast asleep. Logan was still laying with Kendall as Kendall was still using him as a pillow, Logan couldn't help but smile at the way Kendall was cuddling up to his chest.

"Logan," came a whisper voice of James, looking up Logan face James "yea?" he whisper back. None of them not wanted to wake the blonde from his sleep.

"Any ideas of how we are going to get out of here?" James ask, hoping the smart one of the group came up with an escape plan, or something. Logan sigh "no," before turning back to look at the blonde, running his fingers throw his soft blonde hair.

Carlos was the next to speak "what do they want with Kendall?" asking the question that had been on everyone of their minds. However Logan himself couldn't know the answer either. Before he could answer Carlos, he felt Kendall stir making known he was waking up.

Kendall slowly open his eyes, lifting his head he saw Logan, giving a small smile before yawning. "Guys I had the most weird dream ever," he started has he rubbed his eyes "we was all kidnap by these three guys…" trailing off after finally getting the sleep out of his eyes, only to come face to face with reality "oh."

"Sorry Kendall I wish it was a dream," Carlos said placing an hand on the blonde to try to comforted him. "More like a nightmare," was the response from the blonde, as he finally fully sat up, Logan mentally frown at the lost warmth.

"Any idea yet of what they want?" Kendall ask his friends as he looked around at the small 'room' they was in. James was the one that answer "no, not really…" looking steeply at Kendall before continually "…well beside that they want you," he said almost in a whisper, really hoping he didn't hear, but he did. Kendall let out a small 'oh,' before looking down.

At that Logan warp an arm around Kendall "Kendall…" he said getting the boy attention "…do you by any chance know why they want you? Or maybe who they are?" Logan ask genially as he can, not wanting to upset the blonde.

Kendall sadly shook his head no "I've never seen them before…" he trailed off, as he try to think if he has, or not. "Are you sure?" Carlos ask, Kendall just nodded his head "yea, unless I meet them and don't remember…" Kendall told them "…I'm just wondering what I did," he told them.

Before one them could say something else, they heard the door unlocking as it swung open. There in the doorway was the kidnappers themselves "hey there beautifully," Jack said with a smirk looking right at Kendall. Kendall shrunk down, as Logan arms tighten around him bring him closer, as he, Carlos, and James all gave death glares to the kidnappers. Jack scowl at Logan, but before he could say anything Tyler spoke "now, now don't be like that boys," as he and the other two follow him inside.

"Why is there only three beds?" Carlos ask still glaring at the three bastards, hoping to change the subject a way from Kendall for a while. Greg snorted before answering "well blonde will be sleeping somewhere else most the time," he said like it was the most obvious thing.

James was the nest to speak- more like yelled- "there is no way in hell we are letting Kendall sleep by himself!" however instead of being shout back like he thought, he was greeted by three of them laughing. Logan glared even more "what the hell so funny,' he demanded.

Tyler the leader was the one to answer "who said he was sleeping alone," he gave a smirk.

All four of the friends eyes widen at that.

**A/n: hey sorry I've been gone for so long, but I been really busy with work, and I am always too tried to after to write. I totally feel awful about it too. But anyways I know not much happen in this chapter, I just really wanted to put SOMETHING up for such a long wait. In the next chapter will have more of Tyler, Jack, and Greg trying to get into Kendall pant and all that shit.**

**INTILL THE NEXT TIME LOVELY~~~~**

**Please review!**


	7. BIG NEWS! PLEASE READ!

**Hello my lovely!~~~**

**Singergirl01 is here, and is still very much alive. **

**Anyways to let you all know some news that have been happing as of now. Sorry for not updating any of my stories in… well forever it seems like. I know that the ones that have follow/favorite my stories, thinks this is a new chapter to one of them… sadly no, and I'm deeply sorry that I may have gotten your hopes up for nothing because of this.**

**The reason I haven't been updating hardly ever is because Ive really haven't had the motives to do it. Don't get me wrong I love writing and love reading the reviews I get still asking when im going to up date. And each time I read them I feel heart broken that I haven't done it, and feel like I let lots of you guys down. Again im sorry. **

**Lot stuff have happen in my life one being me FINALLY Graduating from high school, and the other family things, and pretty much life, and cause of that I have been feeling sort of depress lately… I hate it. **

**One my love in life is writing, and hate how that each morning I been feeling so…bleh! I barley don't wont to get out of bed lots of times, and just want to sleep all day. **

**However I updating my stories always come to my mind half the time, so I still have it on my mind to do so, just need to get my ass up and do it huh?**

**But more so I am also sad but happy at the same time that my story "**_**My Wish"**_** of SRMTHFG to say that I will not be continuing it anymore. But before you blow up and have an hissy fit, im here to say that even though I will not be continuing it anymore someone else will. The person ask me a couple a days ago if she could and I glade she did. Even before all this that story had me stuck BIG TIME so I glade they had ideas for it and wish to continuing it for my behalf and for all you guys that love it. Even though I love SRMTHFG, that fandom ship had went by, and I really no wish to write it anymore if my heart not in it. And I read some of the chapters they had already written up, and I love them and hopefully you guys will as well. With that being said if you wish to read "**_**My Wish" **_** it will be up on ****Animelover1616**** page on June 22, 2015.**

**Also I like to say that even though I gave up that story I don't really wont to give up any of the others. I really love writing **_**"the boy that ever demon wants", "you belong to us"**_** and **_**"I promise"**_** so please don't ask for them I like to finish them. However I will love if anyone has any ideas for them of what might happen next, especially for "I promise." **

**Again im sorry for all the waiting that I have put ya'll though I hate it too when I have to wait for a fic to update, its killing. But I will have them update… just don't know when really. just please, PLEASE be patent with me that all I ask. **

**HOPEFULLY SOON MY LOVELYS! TILL NEXT TIME!~~**

**BYE!**

**p.s. still review! Thanks **


End file.
